


Five Things That Never Happened to Jim

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't zone *all* the time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Jim

  
  
  
**Five Things That Never Happened to Jim**  
  


He never zoned on someone singing - he nearly did when investigating a world-famous choir, but Blair dragged him bodily out of the Cathedral and Simon reallocated the choirmaster-in-the-belfry murder to a tone-deaf detective. 

He never zoned on French champagne... but it proved to affect the right side of a Sentinel's brain in weird and wonderful ways that left [a] Simon washing out his brain with bleach, [b] Caroline reconsidering the divorce and [c] Blair trying for the next three years to get him drunk again "all in the interests of science, man..." 

He never zoned on the smell of Blair's blood... but there was that time he scrubbed the loft for three weeks afterwards, till not a molecule was left and his own hands were bleeding and raw. 

He never zoned when searching from a helicopter for five hours, for a child lost in the national wilderness... though he did when they showed the close-up of her tiny pink shoe on the TV that night. 

He has never zoned on the feel of running water... but it's often waaayy close. 


End file.
